Why Apollo Is Annoying
by ilyPJP19
Summary: Why Is Apollo Annoying? This is a collection of my drabbles about why, exactly, is Apollo annoying... xD
1. Why Apollo Is Annoying

HI yo! Well, this is just a random idea I got, when I was trying to pluck, and I couldn't. Hah!

**DISCLAIMER: I own everything aside from Apollo.**

**Why Apollo Is Annoying**, a PJO fic by yours truly

"Holy coconuts! This is so annoying! Why can't I pluck decently!" I exclaimed. My voice dominated the whole house.

"Caithryn, honey, keep it down. I'm on the phone." My mom yelled.

"Sorry, mom."

Oh, right. I almost forgot. I'm Caithryn. I am a demigod. My dad is a demigod, making me a half demigod. And my mom is also a demigod, making me a half demigod, again. So, 1/2demigod plus 1/2demigod equals demigod. Well, at least, that's how I see it. My parents never really explain things to me. I'm a music lover, and these days, I have been into the guitar. At first, I thought that it was as easy as eating pie. But heck no, it wasn't. Well, I admit, the strumming was easy to figure out. But when it came to plucking… I don't wanna talk about it. Bahaha. I'll stop with the introduction and stuff, and get back to plucking.

A few hours had passed, maybe 2 or 3, and, still, I can't do the plucking. "This is really getting into my nerves. Apollo, help me!" I paused for a moment. "Did I just pray to a god?"

And, all of a sudden, Apollo poofed out from nowhere. Well, at least, my question's answered.

"Okay… So, were you the chick who needs some help from the oh-so-awesome me?" He asked, obnoxiously, obviously. And chick? Seriously?

"Why did you, suddenly, appear?" I replied with another question, not, in any way, related to his.

"Am I awesome, or what?"

"What?"

"I am Apollo, the god of music.

I am also the god of poetry.

I am hot and cool, too.

And I am so awesome."

There goes a topnotch for my 'worst poem verses heard list'. "Why were you the god of poetry again? Because, you know, I can't figure out the reason…"

"Because I am so awesome."

"Gah, why did I ever pray to him?" I thought to myself. And at the same time, muttered. Oops, hope he didn't hear it or something. Because if he did, I'll have to listen to another 'I am so…

"Because I am extremely awesome." There it goes. Why does he love himself so much?

"Don't you have other things to do, aside from this?" I asked, completely, far from topic. Like hell, who would ask something about his so-called awesomeness.

"Oh right." Then, right after that last word, he was gone.

"Well, better get back to plucking," I told myself.

After an hour or so_, VOILA_, I, finally, plucked the tab decently. Whew.

"Thank you, Apollo," I said, with a sigh.

"You're welcome, _honeeeeeey_," A voice whispered to my ear. It was Apollo. Doesn't he ever get tired of poofing from nowhere?

"Why are you here, again?" I asked,

"I forgot to say goodbye."

"Oh,"

"So, what do you think of my awesomeness?" He asked, running his fingers through his hair.

"Shouldn't you be flirting around with some random girls, right now?" I replied with a question, still, completely away from the topic, completely annoyed. Who wouldn't be?

"Yeah." He grinned. He considers_ this_ as flirting?

"Why don't you just go, and drive Artemis mad, until she agrees to date someone?" I asked, slash suggested.

He grinned wider. So, I thought that I could finally get rid of him. But, no_._ "No way, that is _so_ uncool."

"What?" I asked, via involuntary action.

"I have to go, and drive Artemis mad, until she agrees to date someone." My eyes widened at the statement.

"Eh?" That was, again, an involuntary action.

"Cool idea, right? I am so awesome."

"Wasn't that just what _I _suggested _you_ to do?" I asked. This time, it wasn't, at all, reflexive.

"No." He replied, blankly.

"That was the complete phrase _I_ told you." I didn't want to just give up, like that, you know.

"Yeah. But you didn't say it awesomely, like _I_ did." Was there a difference between how we said it. Uh, of course, you wouldn't know. I forgot, you're only reading.

"Uh." I was, completely, nah, maybe partially, speechless. I couldn't form a sensible sentence, out of annoyance. I was gritting my teeth, until, finally, he took the pleasure of leaving.

"I'll take my ever-so-awesome leave." He said, right before disappearing.

What the hell is wrong with him? Pch… self-loving narcissists…

* * *

**ilyPJP19: So, how was it?**

**luckylyra827: It's awesome... way more awesome than Apollo!**

**ilyPJP19: Haha. thx..**

**luckylyra827: YOU HEAR THAT, YOU FREAKING GOD? THE ONE-SHOT'S WAY MORE AWESOME THAN YOU!**

**ilyPJP19: He might freak out if he hears you say that...**

**Apollo: NO WAY! I AM SO AWESOME! I'M MORE AWESOME THAN THAT ONE-SHOT!**

**ilyPJP19: see?**

**luckylyra827: OH, SHUT UP, APOLLO! GO FRY YOUR ANNOYING FACE ON THE SUN OR SOMETHING!**

**ilyPJP19: Is it just me or was I just ignored?**

**Someone else: You were ignored. And it's Apollo's fault.**

**Apollo: I am the greatest and the most awesome!**

**ilyPJP19 and luckylyra827: Yeah, you're the greatest, THE GREATEST ANNOYANCE EVER.**

**Apollo: I am Apollo, the greatest.**

** I am so hot and all.**

** These two people are insecure.**

** Because I am the most awesome in the world.**

**ilyPJP19 and luckylyra827: In your dreams!**

**Apollo: I am a drop dead awesome god. I don't dream.**

**luckylyra827: Why are you so obnoxious!**

**Apollo: I'm not. I tell the truth.**

**luckylyra827: Truth? Where?**

***starts arguing~**

**ilyPJP19: hey... please, argue somewhere else... not here...**

***ignored again~**

**ilyPJP19: NVM... Ok, so... Like it? Hate it? Or whatever... Please review^^**


	2. So

**Hey there everyone~!**

**Well, I've decided to make this story a collection of oneshots... different stories. .blah. But they're still about that friggin' Apollo. lol.**

**So... What's your opinion about it?**

**Thanks~**

**~ilyPJP19**


	3. Apollo's Blog: Introduction

**APOLLO'S BLOG, a PJO fan fiction by ilyPJP19**

_A/N:_

_Hi there!Well, I'm back with a new fan fiction, though I haven't even finished two other fics. This would be a little short though... Might be around 4 chapters long...But it's added to my collection of "Why Apollo is Annoying" xDD So, no worries. I'll finish it, andthe other two ;) Initially, this was a random idea I got while I was playing with the typewriter lol. So, if you don't like it, SORRY:(_

_Here goes…_

* * *

APOLLO'S AWESOME BLOG

Introduction:

WELCOME TO THE AWESOME BLOG OF THE FOREVER AWESOME ME!

As you have read there^, I welcome you to my very awesome blog! I don't find the need to introduce myself, since I'm so awesome, it's impossibe for you not to know me. But for the sake of formality, I am Apollo. And in case you haven't noticed my picture at the top of the page, I am dropdead hot and sexy. You might wanna check it out… But, honestly, I'd rather you do not. Because if you do, you'd most probably end up drooling over my irresistable looks. And if everybody does, then that would mean that the content of this blog would be useless. And my effort would be tossed in the trash. And that's just sad. But since you are reading this, that just means that you haven't seen my picture yet. Or you are a guy. Then that would also mean that my awesomeness is so great that even guys check out my blog. And if ever you guys see my picture, you won't be drooling over it, but you'd be crying in envy. Ha! That is because I am forever awesome. Oh, I think I'm runing out of characters now. Just in case you haven't noticed, this artticle is just an introduction to this awesome blog. So, go on to the next, so you can read more about me and my awesomeness. Again, welcome to the awesome blog of the awesome me, where you can see more of the awesomeness of the world I am living in.

* * *

_Please don't forget to leave a review!:)_


	4. Apollo's Blog: Description

**APOLLO'S BLOG, a PJO fan fiction by ilyPJP19**

_A/N:_

_I forgot to put a disclaimer last time... And now, I totally won't forget it xD_

**Disclaimer**: I own everything, but Apollo. And that's the sad thing about it ((:

_'Kay... so I was thinking of putting in random narcissistic haikus, sine it's Apollo we're talking about: So, if ever you have some, which you'd like to share, just message me!:) DON'T leave it in a review, please:)) Oh and I'll make sure to give credit, no worries. So here it goes- _

* * *

APOLLO'S AWESOME BLOG

Description:

Hey! So, just as you have read in my introduction, unless you didn't, my name is Apollo. In case you didn't know, which is improbable, I am the sun god! I'm also the god of music, poetry and truth. And that just means that I'm H-O-T, since I'm the sun god, and T-A-L-E-N-T-E-D, since I'm the god of music. I, also, am good at writing, since I'm the god of poetry, and I speak only of the truth, and nothing but the truth, since I'm the god of truth… Unless, of course, I really need to, then I guess I don't have a choice. But don't worry; my awesomeness is two hundred percent true! Okay, I get it. No need to jaw drop… I know, I know. I'm awesome. And I'm filled with awesomeness. You know what? It doesn't matter that I'm a radiant being… Someone who makes flowers bloom, by just entering the room… Someone who's totally capable of doing everything right… Yep, it doesn't matter, alright. But still, I am! And there's nothing you can do about it. I have a perfect face, perfect body, perfect life, and perfect environment. To put it simply, I am nothing but perfection. You might think that I'm all babbles and all that. And this I tell you, that's where you're wrong. I'm a god, and you can never underestimate a god. I've existed in this world longer than you have. I've learned more than what you have. And just so you know, you're not awesome enough, to be compared to me. I'm made up of beauty, brains and talent, you see. But don't worry; you can be awesome, too… Not just as much as me. You mad? Oh right, before I forget. My favorite thing, next to my sun chariot, face, lyre and many more, is the mirror. I love my face, just as much as you do, too. I mean, why would I want it pimple and oil free if I didn't love it? Oh, don't you just love these perfectly cut facial features? These sparkly tantalizing eyes? These shiny white teeth? This soft and luscious lips? This smooth and silky hair? This fair and milky skin? Oh wait. I'm not trying to seduce you or something. Sorry 'bout that. But seriously, I am perfection and I'm made up of awesomeness. Oh wait. I am awesomeness. Ha! Look… I know it's not impossible for any of you to have this special gift of awesomeness. And so, if ever you have it, message me! We'll be good friends, no doubt about it. I mean, nothing is better than two awesome beings, getting along, right? Oh well, I think I've said a little too much of myself. If you think it's not enough, just say so, okay? I'll be posting my haikus and other things… You better read them. Even though you might fall in an unrequited love. Oh well. Till next time. This is the awesome blog of the forever awesome me, so don't forget to keep track of my awesomeness, alright?

* * *

_Leave a review? It'd mean a lot! Stay cool[:_


End file.
